Le carnet noir de Severus
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: J'ai chopé le virus du drabble sur HP100. Espion de l'Ordre, Severus sera obligé de tuer pour maintenir sa couverture, pour obtenir des indications, pour protéger Potter.Ne pas avoir le choix ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.
1. Le dernier amant

**Titre** : Le dernier amant  
**Personnages**: Séverus/Narcissa  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: En catimini  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Le dernier amant**

Séverus se glisse silencieusement hors de la chambre. Des années d'entraînement font que même l'ouïe fine d'un loup-garou ne saurait le repérer.

Cette mission pour l'Ordre était particulièrement immonde, même si Albus et lui savent que leur marge de manœuvre terriblement réduite ne leur laissait pas grand choix.

Narcissa n'aurait pas dû se vanter d'être la maîtresse du plus jeune sous-secrétaire et celle qui lui avait inspirée ce projet de loi.

Séverus savait user de ses charmes et distiller des concoctions dont quelques gouttes dans l'oreille d'une maîtresse endormie, comblée, règleraient le problème de son influence une fois pour toutes.

Fin


	2. Meurtre en déséquilibre

**Titre** : Meurtre en déséquilibre

**Personnages**: Severus

**Rating** : PG 13  
**Défi**: Equilibre, mais ça aurait pu coller pour l'ancien défi Magicobus (communauté HP100)  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Meurtre en déséquilibre**

Le bus tangua, manquant de faire tomber les deux hommes qui luttaient au-dessus de la cuvette de porcelaine blanche.

Epiméthée Rosier tentait désespérément d'atteindre sa poche et surtout la baguette qu'elle contenait mais Severus le plaquait de tout son poids sur la paroi du Magicobus et continuait de l'étrangler avec application. Un cahot violent du véhicule, pour éviter un chien, fut sa dernière sensation.

Quand il fut sûr d'avoir tué son jeune collègue Mangemort, Severus réajusta son capuchon, sortit des toilettes et du bus à l'arrêt suivant.

Encore un qui n'irait pas raconter sa véritable allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Fin


	3. Entre cour et jardin

**Titre** : Entre cour et jardin, ou l'équilibre de la scène

**Personnages**: Séverus, Albus

**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Equilibre  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

C'est plus fort que moi, dès que je croise un mot inconnu dans un roman, j'éprouve le besoin de me ruer sur un dictionnaire et de le réutiliser dans une fic….Tant pis pour vous !

* * *

**Entre cour et jardin, ou l'équilibre de la scène**

-« Et si je vous empoisonnais avec la ciguë? »Proposa un Severus quinteux, exaspéré de devoir programmer la mort de son mentor, condamné par un maléfice térébrant.

-« Je ne suis pas Socrate, mon ami, et il faut trouver un juste équilibre entre un meurtre plausible pour notre ennemi et sans trop de cruauté pour la paix de votre sommeil.

-Ajoutez une scène grandguignolesque pour en mettre plein la vue au morveux Potter.

-Mourir en scène est le rêve de tout vieux cabotin. »Répliqua le Directeur, l'œil coruscant.

-« Vous refusez d'être Socrate pour vous prendre pour Molière ! »

Fin


	4. Le meurtre qu’il ne commettra pas

**Titre** : Le meurtre qu'il ne commettra pas

**Personnages**: Severus, Albus

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Cauchemar

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Note : **On peut dire que cette histoire va avec 'le dernier amant' où Albus confiait le sale boulot à Severus. Suite à une remarque de benebu, je me suis demandée comment le directeur vivait le fait d'envoyer constamment Severus se salir les mains, et voilà.

* * *

**Le meurtre qu'il ne commettra pas**

Severus verse deux louches dans un gobelet puis fait s'évaporer la préparation d'un sort. Il finit ensuite de ranger les ingrédients et entre dans sa chambre où il s'allonge avant d'avaler le poison et de se laisser aller sur les coussins.

Sur la table de nuit on aperçoit quelques gouttes de potion fluorescente dans le verre auprès d'une enveloppe marquée : 'A Dumbledore'

-« Arggghhhhhh !! »

Albus se réveille, paniqué, et ouvre sa montre. L'aiguille 'Snape' occupe le cadran 'ronde dans les couloirs'.

Il lui en demande beaucoup, mais fasse Merlin qu'il ne pousse jamais Severus à cette extrémité.

Fin


	5. L’horreur de la bureaucratie

**Titre** : L'horreur de la bureaucratie

**Personnages**: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Auror  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**L'horreur de la bureaucratie **

Severus garde les mâchoires serrées et une expression butée que son mentor commence à connaître. Il essaye maladroitement d'adoucir l'épreuve.

-« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un Auror infiltré.

-Cela fait une belle jambe à sa veuve. Et le Ministère n'a plus d'espion.

-Je transmettrai vos renseignements.

-J'avais dit que je ne tuerais plus d'innocent, et je viens de tuer un Auror ! »Explose Severus.

Albus soupire et lui tend une tasse de thé lesté au Firewhiskey. Maudit soit le cloisonnement, deux espions du même camp qui s'entretuent pensant chacun protéger un moldu d'un Mangemort…

Maudite bureaucratie !

Fin


	6. Un premier essai raté

**Titre** : Un premier essai raté.

**Personnages**: Severus Snape, Lucius Malefoy

**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Petite note** : Pour continuer dans la série des meurtres dont notre ami Severus s'est rendu coupable, aujourd'hui vous avez droit à son premier essai dans le domaine !!

* * *

**Un premier essai raté. **

« Bonjour Lucius, comment ça va ?

- Tu ne m'en veux plus, je vois.

-Tu as eu raison de raconter cela à Evans, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe : je suis ravi qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir. »

.

.

« Je te trouve pâle, ça va Lucius ?

-Très bien. »

.

.

« Tu es sûr Lucius ?

-Bien, je te dis. »

.

.

« Pour la vingtième fois, Snape, je vais bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? »

.

_Poison efficace, mon œil ! La prochaine fois je testerai les effets plutôt que de croire des bruits de couloir. _

Fin


	7. Le mariage était en rouge

**Titre** : Le mariage était en rouge.

**Personnages**: Severus Snape/

**Rating** : PG-13  
**Défi**: Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Le mariage était en rouge. **

La rumeur voulait que ce ne soit qu'une mission d'intimidation lors du mariage d'une Sang-Pur et d'un Sang de Bourbe, un avertissement de la part du Lord à tous ceux qui étaient prêts à ce genre de mésalliance.

Severus venait de changer de camp, de jurer fidélité à l'Ordre et évitait au maximum toute situation où il aurait dû, pour protéger sa couverture, briser la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Il s'était donc porté volontaire, sans savoir que c'était une façon pour Son Terrible Maître de tester les nouvelles recrues dans ces terribles et macabres pogroms.

La mariée lui fut réservée.

Fin.


	8. Aucun survivant

**Titre** : Aucun survivant

**Personnages**: Albus, Severus

**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

Note : Dans le cadre de la campagne, convainquons benebu qu'Albus n'est pas totalement irrécupérable.

* * *

**Aucun survivant. **

La rumeur qui courait au Ministère voulait que tous les Mangemorts aient été massacrés dans la charge désespérée des Aurors pour essayer de sauver quelques Moldus de la prise d'otage. Albus avait serré les dents devant son informateur, eu quelques mots pour les Aurors blessés, compati sur le sort des Moldus pour lesquels les Aurors étaient arrivés trop tard. Il avait fait tout ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Severus ne comprit pas ce qui se passait lorsque, alors qu'il venait confesser la mort d'un vieux moldu, le directeur l'enlaça et qu'il sentit les larmes du vieil homme dans ses cheveux.

Fin.


	9. Exécutions

**Titre** : Exécutions.

**Personnages**: Albus, Severus

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Défi**: Détraqueur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Exécutions. **

Severus a mis plusieurs heures à venir s'agenouiller devant le Lord après le retour de celui-ci. Si Voldemort savait qu'il ne l'a fait que pour l'Ordre il l'éviscérerait _lentement_. Heureusement il n'a crut qu'à de la peur et l'a condamné à être celui qui mène les moldus aux Détraqueurs quand il a fini de jouer avec eux.

Tout ce que Severus peut leur offrir c'est une mort rapide d'un sort avant de jeter leur corps dans la cuve de potion.

Il sait que c'est mieux pour eux que le Baiser.

Quelque part, vu ses cauchemars, son subconscient n'est pas d'accord.

Fin.


	10. Balade en forêt

**Titre** : Balade en forêt.

**Personnages**: Severus

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Défi**: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Note **: c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut apprendre dans une brochure de la pharmacie, en faisant la queue pour acheter du Paracétamol !

* * *

**Balade en forêt**

Psilocybe lancéolé (_Psilocybe semilanceata_), champignon au chapeau brun jaunâtre, aux spores pourpres et à la chair pâle. Toxique et hallucinogène.

_Pour cette chère Bellatrix._

Coprin noir d'encre (_Coprinus atramentarius_), champignon au chapeau brun au revêtement glabre, aux lames serrées blanches, poussant dans les taillis. Toxique avec des boissons alcoolisées.

_Pour cet ivrogne de Goyle. _

Cortinaire couleur de rocou (_Cortinarius orellanus)_, champignon au chapeau roux aux lames espacées et au pied doré, aux spores ocres et à la chair jaunâtre. Mortel.

_Pour le Lord. _

Severus est un homme aux goûts simples, pour lui le bonheur commence avec une balade en forêt…

_Fin_


	11. Rosenmontag

**Titre** : Rosenmontag.

**Personnages**: Severus

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Défi**: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

**Rosenmontag.**

Les meurtres que Severus a commis ne l'ont pas été de gaieté de cœur.

Cependant, la mort de cet enfant des mains de Bellatrix l'a empli d'une soif de sang comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Il a été si aisé de faire naître le soupçon chez leur maître si paranoïaque : _Bella vous trahit, Seigneur, Bella cherche à vous manipuler, Bella va rejoindre son cousin Black….Il a l'oreille de l'autre camp, mais lui aussi, il ment, lui aussi, il triche._

_Ils règneront ensemble sur le monde de la magie une fois que Dumbledore et votre Seigneurie se seront entretués_.

* * *

Bellatrix s'est enfuie et le Lord a ordonné la curée. Les Mangemorts se sont répandus à travers l'Europe à sa poursuite et beaucoup ont périt de sa main.

Lorsque Severus l'a retrouvé, suivant la piste ensanglantée, elle s'était mêlée à la foule des moldus allemands fêtant le Carnaval, profitant des défilés pour se dissimuler.

Il l'a observée, telle le prédateur épiant la proie, et c'est ivre de joie, heureux comme rarement, qu'il a poignardé sauvagement cet Arlequin au masque sombre et aux yeux fous en ce dernier jour du Carnaval.

La fête est finie, Bella, il est temps de payer.

Fin.


	12. Le manteau de fourrure

**Titre** : Le manteau de fourrure.

**Personnages**: Severus, le Lord, Greyback et un Mangemort anonyme porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Défi**: Cross-over

**Fandom en visite** : Disney

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Le manteau de fourrure.**

Voldemort était complètement atterré. Que tous ces Mangemorts ne soient pas toujours à la hauteur de ses espérances, il s'en était fait une raison depuis longtemps, mais là, tout de même, la mort de Greyback déparait singulièrement dans le curriculum vitae d'une bête sanguinaire et cruelle.

« Un manteau! Mais comment cette …femme a-t-elle osé !

— Cruella d'enfer est connu pour son goût pour la fourrure. Je suppose qu'un manteau en loup-garou lui a paru follement original.

— Mais comment a-t-elle su où il se terrait pendant la pleine lune ? »

Derrière le Lord, Severus se permit un léger sourire.

Fin


	13. Fils unique

**Titre** : Fils unique.

**Personnages**: Severus, ses parents et un médecin anonyme

**Rating** : PG-13, parce que c'est glauque quand même

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR

**Défi** **sur hp100mots**: Frère et soeur

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Fils unique**

«Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Les dégâts internes étaient trop importants »expliqua le médecin.

« Que lui est-il donc arrivé ?

— Je l'ai trouvé dans l'escalier, fit le mari, elle a sûrement perdu l'équilibre et est tombée.

— C'est terrible, reprit le moldu, mais elle a sans doute eu un vertige dû à son état. Elle était enceinte de six semaines. »

Severus serra les poings, observant son père à travers ses cheveux. C'était un serment, Tobias Snape paierait de sa vie le meurtre de sa mère et de son frère ou de sa sœur qui ne naîtrait jamais.

Fin.


	14. Du persan badhazar

**Titre** Du persan badzahar….

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus, Slugghorn

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Arrogance

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Du persan badzahar….**

Sulugghorn ouvrit la porte en coup de vent et se jeta à genoux devant l'établi, saisissant une boîte avec des mains tremblantes. Il réussit à l'ouvrir mais poussa un cri étranglé en s'apercevant que l'un des emplacements était vide.

Plus de béozards !!

Il essaya de se relever mais les effets du poison étaient trop avancés et il expira en émettant de pitoyables borborygmes.

Un instant plus tard, la porte grinça de nouveau et l'on vit une silhouette se pencher sur le cadavre en murmurant : « Me dire que je me trompais sur l'étymologie du terme, quelle erreur…. »

****Fin.


	15. Les bavasseurs impétinents

**Titre** Les bavasseurs impénitents seront toujours punis

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Point de rupture

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Les bavasseurs impénitents seront toujours punis**

Ils avaient commencé aux alentours d'Edinburgh. Dans cet infâme tortillard moldu que Severus était obligé d'utiliser pour rejoindre Londres, ses voisins de compartiment étaient deux effroyables bavards !

Eviter d'utiliser la magie pour ne pas être repéré par les Aurors avait le défaut d'empêcher d'utiliser un sort de silence. Il y avait une limite à la patience, plutôt tenue, de Severus : le récit de l'anniversaire de la tante Rosemonde fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron.

Une simple fiole laissée tomber avant de quitter le train et le silence revint dans le compartiment.

Ses tympans étaient vengés.

**Fin


	16. Trois façons de tuer Blaise Zabini

**Titre** Trois façons de tuer Blaise Zabini

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Habitude, Arrogance, Contagion

**Nombre de mots**: 3x100

* * *

**Trois façons de tuer Blaise Zabini**

Depuis la mort d'Albus, Severus était seul.

Seul pour prendre les décisions, seul pour savoir quand frapper.

A l'Ordre l'héritage lumineux d'Albus, les bons sentiments et les grands discours. A lui, les mains sales et faire ce qui doit être fait, qu'importe le prix.

La Signora Zabini visait un nouveau mari, le dernier membre honnête du Mangamot, et cela ne devait pas se produire.

Quand le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, ouvrant la gazette, apprit la mort de Blaise Zabini, il comprit que ce jeune crétin avait eu la déplorable habitude d'ouvrir le courrier de sa mère, _même les enveloppes empoisonnées_.

* * *

Severus avait toujours été le meilleur préparateur de potions de tous les Mangemorts. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il pouvait rapporter tant de renseignements à l'Ordre. Il était facile de relier les préparations qui lui étaient demandées à différents objectifs, et ainsi l'Ordre était prêt lorsque les Mangemorts attaquaient.

Cependant, Zabini, nouvel enrôlé aux dents longues, se prétendait meilleur préparateur que lui, alors qu'il se contentait d'utiliser d'anciennes théories de Severus, qui refusait de perdre sa place juste à cause du psittacisme du jeune homme.

Quand le chaudron du freluquet explosa, tout le monde pensa à une banale erreur de manipulation.

* * *

Blaise Zabini souriait à Millicent Bullstrode. Trois mois après, elle était tuée par les Aurors pour l'empêcher d'éviscérer une moldue.

Blaise Zabini avait été vu en train de flirter avec Seamus Finnigan, bien qu'il soit un Sang-mêlé, et deux semaines après, Seamus sautait de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Blaise Zabini aidait un Serpentard de troisième année à faire ses devoirs, et un mois après, Severus surprenait l'enfant a parler de pureté du sang aux Serpentards de première année.

Blaise Zabini alla partager un soir une tasse de thé avec le Directeur, et une semaine après, il succombait à une pneumonie foudroyante.

.

.

***Fin.


	17. La dernière potion

**Titre** La dernière potion

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** :

**Défi **: Véritasérum

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**La dernière potion**

La paix enfin….

De sa cellule, Severus vit arriver le bateau portant les officiels, qui venaient pour l'interroger sous Véritaserum. Une dernière épreuve, et il serait libre. Mettre son âme à nue lui répugnait, mais entre cela et les Détraqueurs…. Il n'avait pas la prétention que tout deviendrait facile, mais au moins il serait libre…

Epuisé, avide d'être enfin disculpé, il manqua de prudence et avala la potion sans demander qui l'avait brassée. Lorsque sa tête commença à tourner, il sut qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec le sérum de vérité.

_Qui vit par la potion périra par la potion…_

**Fin.


End file.
